Phantasmal Blades-continued
by RedIronFang
Summary: (A continuation of the story made by Tiamatio.) Lucina has been thrown into the world of Persona 5, her drive and resolve will be tested as she fights alongside the Phantom Thieves.
1. Chapter 1: Velvet Acquaintances

_**Hello there! This story is a continuation of the one created by Tiamatio. While I admit I suck really heavily at the Shin Megami series I do really enjoy it still. That along with Fire Emblem really sets me ablaze. (Currently awakening my inner masochism through the lunatic+ mode on awakening) So naturally each comes from their respective series and belongs to their respective company. If you have any helpful comments and suggestions don't be afraid to leave them, and any thanks for the story should be aimed toward its original creator Tiamatio. With that out of the way on with the show!**_

* * *

Lucina continued to wash herself for a few more hours, her mind lost wandering among her thoughts. _Evil due to individuality… What could corrupt a person? What could corrupt a god?_ Her hands worked to lather the soap. _There are stories that could support this, a dear friend to the legendary hero Marth was corrupted. The Coyote, Hardin of Aurelis._ Slowly she rubbed her thighs, working the soap down her legs. _Truly he was a great man until his fall from grace. Could he have been redeemed?_ Now to work on her hair the young princess sighed unhappily. _Why do I keep entertaining these thoughts, they only lead to the same questions in the end. Why is Grima how he is now? Is he really redeemable if so?_ With her hair and body done being washed Lucina laid back allowing herself to soak in the warm bathwater.

Again the phone buzzed from its position atop Lucina's clothing, undoubtedly the boys were enjoying the time conversing with each other, though the phrases they used were quite strange they had a certain charm to them that made the young girl chuckle softly to herself whenever she read the 'chat log' as Ryuji had called it. What did she know of these two though? "Our strength comes from our bonds." Her father would undoubtedly say. "This is how we will change our fate Lucina, trust in your comrades and let them trust you in return. Be the shoulder they need to lean on." With her resolve tempered anew Lucina got out of the bath and started drying herself off.

Akira meanwhile was laying on his shoddy bed in Leblancs, an earnest grin spread across his face as he continued typing comebacks to Ryuji.

 **AkiraDrift: Come on Ryuji I know you have something better than that!**

 **RyuJinguBang: Wait one moment ok? Seriously though, what the hell are we supposed to do? Like if all this goes south? -**

 **AkiraDrift is typing…**

 **RyuJinguBang: - We left that freaky cat behind but what he said did leave a bad taste in my mouth… master plan? What shit could he be going on about?**

 **AkiraDrift: Well… yeah, I don't get half of it to be honest but if you want my opinion?**

 **RyuJinguBang: Go on, shoot**

 **AkiraDrift: I think that if we can't get any information tomorrow then we should punish the king.**

 **RyuJinguBang is typing…**

 **LucySteel: The cognitive version of that disgusting teacher?**

 **AkiraDrift: Correct, Morgana made it clear that the palace was made from Kamoshida's twisted desires. I looked up more information and found this.**

Akira posted a picture he had snagged on the web. It was a picture of one of the reported 'Mental Shutdowns' that were happening currently. The eyes of the man in the photo were dull and without life… he was jumping down on top of the subway tracks.

 **RyuJinguBang: And this has to do with desires how?**

 **LucySteel: Could it be that without desire there is nothing to live for?**

 **AkiraDrift: Nail on the head Luce, desires are what everyone has. Live, eat, sleep, goals, desires do it all. If we were to destroy those desires then he would break down on the spot.**

 **RyuJinguBang: Whoa! Too dark man! I hate him as much as the next guy but killing Kamoshida?**

 **AkiraDrift is typing...**

 **LucySteel: I agree with Ryuji, let us cross this bridge once we come across it.**

 **AkiraDrift: I know, I just wanted to make sure we all knew this was on the table. Anyway good night.**

 **RyuJinguBang: G'night man dont worry 'bout it though, we'll win tomorrow. Oh wait before you go did you hear the rumors?**

 **LucySteel: Which rumors are you talking about Ryuji?**

 **RyuJinguBang: There's another transfer student coming.**

 **AkiraDrift: Oh?**

 **RyuJinguBang: Yeah, American they say. He's also part of your homeroom if the rumors are anything to go on. You do have Kawakami as your homeroom teacher right?**

 **AkiraDrift: yeah, let's see who he is tomorrow**

With that Akira plugged his phone in to charge and crashed heavily onto his bed. Downstairs the Tv continued to blare as the high school student slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Lucina sat in the bath house, slowly dressing herself as she checked her phone. What Akira had suggested kept nagging at her. To kill Kamoshida if things went south. That wasn't what left a bad taste in her mouth though, Lucina had killed many people in her journey to traverse time and change the future. It was the fact that Akira had suggested it at all that was shocking to her. Granted she hadn't known either of her new comrades for all that long, but Akira seemed like a kind and caring person. "I think I might have a clue on who leaked my records..." Was what he had said. What did that mean? What could these records have to do with Akira? Again her phone buzzed with a new message, this one from Ryuji.

 **RyuJinguBang: Hey Lucina… you still there?**

 **LucySteel: I'm here Ryuji**

 **RyuJinguBang: That's a relief**

 **LucySteel: What's got you worried?**

 **RyuJinguBang: Akira, what's the moron even thinking? If we kill Kamoshida he can't confess, besides it's just wrong!**

 **LucySteel: I'll take it you've never killed anyone before Ryuji.**

 **RyuJinguBang: Of course! …Wait have you?!**

 **LucySteel: Yes, remember my world isn't like yours Ryuji, I had to learn to fight for my sake as well as my peoples. -**

 **RyuJinguBang is typing…**

 **LucySteel: -There isn't any need for worry though, my morales are sound and I quite agree with you. To unnecessarily kill a man when it can be avoided is wrong. Let us talk to Akira together about this tomorrow.**

 **RyuJinguBang: Thanks Lucina, man I wasn't expecting all of this. I'm gonna head to sleep now. See you both tomorrow.**

 **LucySteel: Sleep well**

 **RyuJinguBang: Same to you Luce**

A small smile played on Lucina's lips as she shut her phone. Well at least one things for certain. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. Picking up her bag and replacing the items she used, Lucina walked out and back towards her home. Lest did she know a black cat was watching her from atop Leblanc's roof as she walked inside.

"Ah you're back." Dierdre glanced over at Lucina "How were the baths?"

"They were nice." With a yawn she hugged the elderly woman. "I'm gonna head onto bed, goodnight mother.

"Good night Lucina." With that Lucina entered her room and laid down. Sleep overtook her quickly as she shut her eyes.

* * *

I'm just gonna interupt here. I'm not going to change up Igor's lines that much because they are really good story builders in themselves… and he's one of my favorite characters so yeah. Not changing much, sorry if that's a dissapointment.

* * *

"Wake up inmates!" Akira and Lucina both bolted upright out of there beds. They were back within their jail cells, the two young girls waiting by the doors. "Our master has called you, move it!" With those words one of the girls (assumed to be Caroline) swung a baton, slamming it right into the bars on Akira's cell door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." With a growl Akira shuffled to his cell door. "Maybe you guys can find a better way to contact us than in our sleep? I'm about to drop dead here!"

"Silence inmate!" Caroline roared "Don't you dare disrespect our master!"

"It is quite fine girls." The deep rumble of Igor brought all four to attention. "I thought I'd resume our previous conversation we had last night, I apologize if this was less than satisfactory.-"

Lucina and Akira stole glances to each other. The both of them knew what direction this could possibly go.

"- I must know though, what are your thoughts? Are you both becoming well acquainted with the velvet room? Is it up to your tastes?"

"I apologize as well." Akira led things first, he knew better than to piss off this man now. "And yes I have started to grasp the situation."

"I agree, this place is becoming more familiar to me." Lucina nodded

"Good, the two of you have nerves of steel." An approving nod came from Igor as his left hand clutched onto some sort of weird phone. Upon closer inspection Akira could see it was made of bone. "Your rehabilitation shall be determined by if you can stop ruin. Such a feat shall be unacompleshable by the two of you alone. Which is why I am proud of your decision today. You have entered a partnership with one like you both, one who has awoken to his power."

"Do you mean Ryuji sir?" Lucina asked earnestly.

"Correct, involving yourselves with others is an important foundation to which you rehabilitation will be built upon. However these relationships must not be of a superficial nature, the true power lies not with those made of frivolity but a ring of those who would by morals or faith lend you their strength. These must be bonds, bonds of those robbed of their places to belong in this world. With each you pull to your side the more you shall mature."

"Personas are the strength of one's heart." Justine quietly spoke "With stronger bonds your heart will be strengthened, and with that so will your personas."

Caroline meanwhile wasn't as soft spoken. "There are people all over town with abilities you two weaklings wouldn't have. You both better start figuring out ways to get them over to your side and fast. We'll change this into power."

Igor leaned forward his arms resting on top his desk, hands creating a steeple. "You should be prepared to use even myself if you wish to succeed with your rehabilitation and obtain the fruits of your labor." He took a moment to glance between the two prisoners. With a raspy chuckle his grin widened. "Looks as if we have a deal then."

 _It feels like Igor has high expectations of us…_ Akira breathed in deeply.

 **New Confidant gained:**

 **The Prison Master: The Fool**

"With that this conversations over, get lost inmate!" Caroline smacked the bars yet again.

Akira sighed, turning to lay back down, Lucina though stopped a second longer to look behind Igor. There was yet another two in jail cells, one was asleep while the other was in some meditative state, most of their body covered by nine grey tails from a woman hugging them from behind. She didn't recognize the one meditating but the one sleeping was…

"I said get lost!" Lucina flinched as the baton hit the bars of her cell, barely missing her fingers.

"A-apologies…" The princess of Ylisse laid back down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Before she lost herself to sleep she reflected back on who she saw… it was Ryuji.

* * *

 _ **And that's my prologue. To be honest not bad for a couple nights worth of my spare time. I'm actually putting a good amount of my energy towards my "Everyday mysteries of the Fallen." I do promise I'll be updating this one and I do hope you all enjoy it. If you guys have any questions, suggestions and/or comments don't be afraid to leave them. With that I'll be leaving the stage light for awhile longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Sly Fox

_**Ok so hi again. I wasn't expecting this continuation to blow up so quickly... on another note I'm curious to know if anybody got the reference I put down in the first chapter, your hint is the velvet room and to clarify it's does not have anything to do with the other prisoners. There will be a lot of references to the earlier games, the reason being is that P5 does this a lot (in case you haven't ever played the game or any of the others in the series.) With that said we can continue on with the dawn of the new day. The stage is set so let's continue!**_

* * *

APRIL 14th

"Are you alright dear, you appear to be quite lost." Lucina started at the sound of Dierdre's voice. "Have you any troubles with your new school?"

The table was set with a fine breakfast. Lucina had helped to prepare it alongside Dierdre, and was currently enjoying the simplicity of it all. Far better than the food that Tharja would make. Lucina snickered inwardly. Was the woman trying to poison us all I wonder?

"No mother, I'm fine, just in deep thought." The blue haired swordswoman allowed her smile to show through. "Where's father by the way?"

"Right here." The old man in question was slowly lugging a cardboard box over towards the table. "Do be a dear and help an old man out."

"Here father." Gently she took the load from Sigurd and placed it onto a chair. "What's inside these by the way?"

"My old uniform and medals." Sighing Sigurd seated himself warily.

"You were a soldier father?"

"No, I was a policeman. Though I do understand those who choose to be soldiers, one such was my father. One thing he taught me was the importance of honor Lucina. For Japanese soldiers there was no honor to those who surrendered or allowed themselves to be captured."

"That sounds quite extreme…"

"It's the belief of those that served." Sigurd's voice took on a serious tone. "To speak ill of them is unbecoming of us as human beings."

"Of course." There were lessons to be taken from these, and Lucina knew better than to discard them. That and… "Oh! I'm sorry but I have to go!" Grabbing a regular toasted piece of bread she ran out of the house, not before she gave a quick hug to both Sigurd and Dierdre.

"What a good heart that girl has…" Dierdre happily smiled as she turned on the news.

"Quite." Sigurd nodded, slowly feeling a medal. "Father would've loved to have met her."

 **"And today on the show we have Naoto Shirogane. Tell us Naoto what your thoughts are on these mental shutdowns that are currently terrorising the towns and cities of Japan?"**

"Eh which one is this again? Isn't he the up and coming detective I keep hearing about?" Sigurd diverted his attention from the box for a moment.

"That would be Goro Akechi I believe. This is the original detective prince." Dierdre watched the scene of the Tv unfold.

 **"I believe these to be a grave threat in all honesty." What appeared to be a young man dressed in a bluish cardigan coat, a blue cap, black jeans and blue shoes was saying. "I admire those like Akechi-kun who continue to strive towards the truth, and I hope to be joining them in the search for who or whatever might be the cause of this."**

Sigurd let out a chuckle. "Those clothes don't cover up her mannerisms well due they?"

"Her? Ah yes, now that you mention it I see what you mean."

"Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I don't have any eyes." With a chuckle the old man went back to his box.

 **"It's been a long time since the incidents at Inaba, not much has been allowed through to the press due to the sensitivity of the issue. Our viewers are curious if you can shed some light on just who was responsible?" The spokesman leaned back in his seat, a curious expression also on his face. Naoto thought for a second putting her right hand on the bill of her hat in thought. Eventually she simply replied. "A man who had lost faith in us all as people..."**

* * *

"What took you guys so long?!" Ryuji huffed impatiently. "I've been standing here forever!"

"It's only been thirty minutes since you first sent me that text Ryuji." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to throw the wool over my eyes Vincent Brooks!"

Lucina snickered quietly as she looks ahead towards the school, in front of it was Ms. Kawakami in conversation with another student. Before she could get a better look though Ryuji stepped in front of her. "Hey Lucina, we have something we want to talk to Akira about right?"

"I believe so." Lucina turned towards Akira.

"Alright you two. What are you trying to talk me out of?" With a wry smile and a sigh Akira held up his hands in surrender. "If it's about Kamoshida then we already know how this is going to end."

"We aren't going to kill the bastard." Ryuji waggled his finger. "As much as I hate the prick we need him to atone for all he's done here!"

"I agree." Akira shook his head in affirmative. "I'm saying that it might have to be our fallback plan if all this goes wrong, think about it. I'm known as a criminal and you're a hoodlum, with how fast this school exchanges rumors around I doubt Kamoshida won't catch wind of what we're doing."

"What's the worst that could happen?!" Ryuji replied with a snort. They had now passed Kawakami and the student, Lucina didn't remember her as part of the class initially, so maybe it was the new transfer?

"Think about it." Akira poked Ryuji's forehead. "What would you do with a problem that just won't go away?"

"Get rid of it for good?" Lucina asked with some uncertainty.

"Right, and how would a teacher do that?"

"Enable it so that you couldn't come to the school anymore."

"Oh…. shit, you might have something going there…" Ryuji groaned. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"See you." Akira waved as Ryuji started double timing it up the stairs to his homeroom. "What would that knucklehead do without us?"

"There is something else I'd like to ask you." Lucina stopped Akira outside of their room. "You and I did have the same dream last night correct?"

"The velvet room." Akira confirmed Lucina's suspicions. "Did you see those two cells behind Igor?"

"I did, one had Ryuji in there I'm certain of it."

"Who was in the other though? Was it their persona protecting their identity?"

"I don't know, have you ever heard of a woman with nine fox tails?"

"There are myths and legends, foxes are thought to be magical here in Japan."

"Alright, but what about Ryuji. Why was he in there?"

"Remember what Igor said right? We're gathering bonds of those robbed of their place to be in the world. I guess that maybe we unconsciously brought Ryuji there, but maybe it's not entirely Ryuji?"

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"Think about it Lucina, if you come up with an answer don't be afraid to tell me." With that Akira walked into their homeroom.

As soon as the two stepped into the room it went silent. Students stopped talking to look at the two of them while they maneuvered to sit down. Whispering then broke out as the students began exchanging rumors.

"Did you see those two on the way here?" A small group of girls whispered amongst themselves.

"No, why?" One asked.

"They were walking with Sakamoto."

"Trouble attracts trouble so they say." Another shrugged.

Two boys were staring at Lucina, one nudged the other. "You think the two of them are dating?"

'Who, Lowell and Kurusu?" The other asked quizzically.

"Who else man?"

"I mean she looks like an easy target."

Akira felt his left hand clench into a fist as he listened. They were all sheep, regurgitating the same shit they were all told, the lack of control Akira had in this situation only served to aggravate himself would listen to him and nobody would get close if they could help it. Lucina didn't understand what they were saying but she could take a hint, especially at the boys sizing up her figure. _If they even try they'll get more than they bargained for._ She vowed silently.

"Everyone to their seats!" Kawakami finally entered, dragging a young man in by their ear. The dummy was grinning the whole time whilst muttering. "Ow, ow, ow!" In english he said something along the lines of. "Why is it always me?!"

"I'm going to keep this short so we can make it to the volleyball ralley on time." Kawakami continued, releasing the young man's ear. "This is another transfer student from the U.S, he'll be attending until graduation. Please introduce yourself."

The new student just stared at her. "Come again?" Was all the gall he had to say.

"Introduce yourself." Kawakami nearly facepalmed. This time she asked him in english so he could understand better.

"Oh, right. Hey there, the name's James Metziner." The newly introduced James waved, his right hand slipping into his pocket for a packet of cards while his left continued the greeting. "Any of you want to see a card trick?" A ridiculously long smile playing itself on his face.

The only ones in the room to understand the poor idiot were Ann, Akira, Lucina, and Kawakami. The rest shifted uncomfortably and whispering among themselves yet again.

"Yeah he looks just like the rumors say." A haughty girl snickered to the other girl sitting next to her.

"How so?" Her partner didn't seem to understand.

"He's crazy, that and a pathological liar. Apparently his parents got sick of his shenanigans and forced him to leave the country."

"Really? I don't know…"

"Man that smile just throws me off, look at how wide he's grinning!" The boys seemed to be going at it as well.

"If he isn't crazy I don't know what is." Another agreed.

 _And he doesn't even know what they're all saying._ Akira could feel himself gritting his teeth together. _They're all so damn carefree just because they know he doesn't understand them!_

"Excuse me, could I see you card trick?" It was surprisingly Ann Takamaki who called James over.

"Sure!" His smile calmed down a bit, most likely in relief as he walked down the aisle towards Ann.

Akira took the time to better observe the American. He was dressed in a black jacket (A blue badge that looked like a fist was pinned on the jacket over where his heart should be located) which he promptly took off and wrapped around his waist. He had yet to receive the school uniform as his shirt was just a plain white tee. On his lower half Akira could make out the blue jeans and black shoes with white trim as the transfer student kept bouncing his right foot to some rhythm only he could hear.

"Alright, pick a card." Spreading out the deck he nonchalantly sat back, putting a blindfold over his own eyes. "Let me know when you have."

Ann pulled out a card and proceeded to check which one it was. "Alright, I've picked one."

"Great, show it to everyone else, then please slide it back into the deck wherever you fancy."

Lucina caught a look at the card as Ann flipped it over to show the rest of the audience. The ace of hearts was revealed to class before being slipped right into a third of the deck.

"Alright now." With a one handed shuffle James started to put down one card after another eventually stopping with one card left in his hand. "This has got to be the card you had right?" This card was the ace of clubs… the poor guy had failed hilariously.

"Umm… no" Ann shook her head. "That's not my card."

"What?!" Pulling off the blindfold James checked the rest of the cards. "Which card did you have?"

"The ace of hearts."

"But… that's not in the deck!"

"Where is it then?"

"Well it's gotta be in your hands, mine are empty."

"That's ridi-" At that moment Ann looked down to her hands. Fitted snugly between her fingers was a single playing card. "N-no way!"

Akira strained to look over Ann's shoulder, in her hands was none other than the ace of hearts.

"How?" Ann simply shook her head in shock.

"Trade secret." With a wink the transfer student skillfully took his cards and shuffled them into a deck. "Gets better though." Slowly James placed each card down until again he no longer had any in his hands. He had shuffled the deck back into order from ace to king in ascending order, each suite of card where it should be.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Lucina asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"A long time." James put it simply."Practiced every day to become an ace, so I guess you can say I got the heart of the cards."

 _Ugh… that was bad._ Akira felt a small smile pull on the corner of his lips despite himself.

"Please don't ever do that joke again." Lucina smiled as well, a small chuckle to be heard under her breath.

The card trick had done its work though. The students were now exchanging positive opinions of James as they wondered how he had slipped the card into Ann Takamaki's hand without moving.

"We don't have any time to goof off now." Ms. Kawakami chided. "To the gym everybody."

* * *

"So that's the new guy?" Ryuji whispered to Akira.

The two were currently sitting at the back wall while Lucina had gone to find one of the girls from the volleyball team. The young man in question was one of the first to be playing, boundless energy showing through as he bounced around from leg to leg.

"Yeah, he's quite... Interesting." Akira nodded, now watching the transfer.

"I guess…I'm gonna guess you've already heard the rumors that asshole Kamoshida's spreadin about him huh?" He then glanced at Ann. "... she hasn't changed a bit."

"Some yes, and what else was that?" Akira switched his attention to the perverted gym teacher.

Kamoshida was leisurely playing, showing off as he slowly destroyed the will of his opponents in what seemed like the march of a one man army. Halfway through the game it was becoming obvious he was targeting the weakest team player every time he spiked. The weakest being that of a bruised and bandaged student from Akira's class. Every hit resulted in a new bruise over the boys arms, a wince from the boy as the wall was slowly chipped down to nothing but a slab that even then was being brutally abused. Eventually it seemed Kamoshida miscalculated and ended up hitting the volleyball right between the eyes of the bruised student. He went down like a sack of bricks and layed there unmoving. (The volleyball rolled over to Ryuji's left.)

This is abuse… right in front of everyone, disguised as a game. Akira watched in disgust.

Kamoshida watched for a second, a small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips before he rushed over to check on the student. Acting concerned he called, "Hey! Someone take him to the nurses office!"

Two stand ins rushed over and took an arm, the gently helped the unconscious boy over to the doors. Kamoshida again watched it for a second before smiling. "Alright let's resume the game!"

"He'll get what's comin to him…" Ryuji muttered as he chucked the volleyball towards the student side.

Ryuji and Akira weren't the only ones to glare at Kamoshida. James also seemed to be watching the PE teacher as he nonchalantly walked back to his side. In that moment James walked over to where the two outcasts were sitting.

"Hey could you look after my stuff for the moment?" He asked in broken Japanese. (In reality he had said "Hi, stuff, watch?"... at least from what they could understand)

Akira nodded as James handed him his pack of cards. The moment Akira took hold of it, he felt a spark light up inside of him, an image of a fox snoozing under a tree appeared in his minds eye.

 _Wha-_ Akira blinked.

"Thanks!" The American was already gone though, back to playing the game.

What was that? Akira felt his pulse speed up a little. Maybe... Reluctantly he opened one of the jacket pockets and drew out James' phone. In the middle of the screen was that damn app.

"You ok?" Ryuji looked over, eyes widening at he noticed the phone. "How'd that get on there!?"

"I don't know!" Akira bit his lip. "Maybe it was because I touched his phone?"

"How the hell does that work?" With a sigh Ryuji sank back. "Ugh, you know what let's just go find those witnesses."

With a nod Akira put down the phone and jacket before sending a text to notify Lucina. Little did he know that a small black cat was watching the two boys through a window on the roof. A small smirk passed through the cats lips. Intriguing, opportunity seldom knocks twice yet here I am with four...

* * *

Lucina was not having a good time. If she saw the boys later she was going to kick their teeth in for sending her out on her own. _Far from gentlemen_. She growled as she returned to the gym. Yeah it should be easy for you to get close to the girls team, should be easy to talk to them. _Oh yeah it probably would be if I could speak japanese Ryuji!_

None of those in the girls team Lucina encountered could speak or understand english, so the past thirty minutes have been utterly wasted. The sounds of excitement and shouting drew her attention away from her own brooding.

"Over here!" James was waving his arms towards one of his teammates who was in the middle of passing the volleyball. (James' arms were littered with little pink patches all over his skin. Some of the female students were also marveling at the massive dent that was in the side of the stage.) The volleyball was passed over to the eager boy as he prepared himself. He glanced over at Kamoshida, who was rushing to the net to block, a cocky smirk on his face. "Sledgehammer!" The new transfer student yelled as he slammed his fist into the volleyball which in turn smashed into Kamoshida's face.

Silence fell across the room as everyone watched the PE teacher stood there, blood streaming out of his swollen nose. Lucina glanced at James for a second. The young man had a small smirk playing across his lips before he rushed over to Kamoshida, a look of concern across his face.

"Sorry sir! Are you ok?" He quickly asked.

"No, no it's perfectly fine. Amazing hit there." Kamoshida waved him off as he covered his nose, an angry grimace played across his face as he partially glared at the transfer student. "You should join the volleyball team."

"I'll think on it." With that James excused himself from the game and went to collect his things.

What was all this about? Lucina tilted her head as she watched James rush out of the gym. Still… I should find Akira and Ryuji. Pulling out her flip phone Lucina texted the two, inquiring where the two were.

 **LucySteel: Alright where are you two hiding?**

 **AkiraDrift: We went to question the males team. How'd it go on your end?**

 **LucySteel: I'm going to strangle Ryuji.**

 **RyuJinguBang:What?! WHY!**

 **LucySteel: None of them understand english you dolt.**

 **RyuJinguBang: Well that sucks… anyway we're almost done here on our end.**

 **LucySteel: And how is it going?**

 **AkiraDrift: What's the opposite of good?**

Lucina sighed. It was to be expected that they would be terrified to answer if the palace was anything to go by.

 **LucySteel: Well when you're done come over to the courtyard, I'll be waiting by the vending machines.**

 **AkiraDrift: Alright, hopefully we'll find something by then.**

* * *

James tried his best to hide his glee. Serves him right. He smirked as he picked up his jacket. _That guy must think he's so smart but it's obvious that you have it out for the guy when you target him every round. Makes you wonder if he does it to any other students though…_ With a sigh the american slipped his jacket on and jogged out of the gym, his wounds stinging from the cool air. _Oh damn that burns, guess that's what I get for scuffing myself up on the floor._ There was one thing that James hated more than jerks and that was losing to jerks. Everytime it looked like it would score in the teachers favor James would dive in and barely save it at the loss of some of his skin, one instance ended up with him slamming his head into the stage. Some people went to help him up but they were surprised to find him already jumping to his feet, a big grin across his face.

 _Doubt I should get into sports while I'm here though._ The transfer student thought with a sigh. _This time I gotta succeed… First let's figure out what is where._ Now he was walking around the school, trying to get a lay of the land. First floor seemed easily understandable, there was a small school shop that sold food, multiple vending machines were strewn about, and the school gate was easily viewable from the second floor. _Ok so if I forget to pack some food I can grab something here._ Second floor now. The run through of that floor proved to be pointless given that the classrooms were all he found along with a given bathroom that was on every floor. _Alright… well at least I won't get lost now right?_

With a groan the young man then looked out into the courtyard. _Why do I even bother, it's just going to end as it always has. Then again they're depending on me to succeed this time._ His thought process would then be proceeded to be interrupted by a small meow. Glancing up James caught sight of a small black cat with a yellow collar on top of some pavilion roof.

"How the-" His voice catching on disbelief James opened the window, slowly crawling out to the cat. "Hey there bud, ya lost?"

"Mrrooww!" The cat then proceeded to pad its way over to the high schooler and check him out.

"H-huh?" Surprised, James just allowed it to happen. Eventually the cat stuck its head into one of the jacket pockets and started to nose his phone. "Do you want to see my phone kitkat?"

"Rrrow!"

"Alright, let me just get it then." Gently pulling the cat back he brought out the phone. "The hell is this?!"

* * *

 _ **10/16/18: For those curious of this new character. This was the base sheet I created for him along with the way I wanted him to appear. I didn't add in the card tricks until later and they have a very good reason for being there. Any things I've added on will be in the classic underlined, bolded, and italicized.**_

Tarot: Fox Lenormand

Persona:Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn, ?, ?

Nationality: American

Name: James Metziner

* * *

Appearance:

School: uniform with a black jacket tied around his waist,a pair of black framed glasses hanging from his shirt.

Casual: Black jacket, a cartoonish badge pinned onto the left side of his jacket. A red shirt with a side view of a yellow fox. Blue jeans with black shoes.

Persona user: Newsboy cap, one half of the mask is the classic bandit mask, the other half is a kitsune mask. A brown V-neck style vest, a red tie, a white dress shirt, leather boots, black jeans. **_Missing his tongue._**

Physical appearance: White skinned, Brown hair, Brown eyes, starting to grow facial hair. Physically fit with some sort of muscle showing.

* * *

Personality:Little lazy when it comes to work, if a task is something he's into will go into it with hyper focus. Sometimes enjoys physical activity outside. Curious about the country he's been thrown into. Has difficulty with talking to people who aren't interested in the same things he is.

Persona abilities:

Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn

Phys/Gun/Fire/Ice/Eltrc/Wind/Psy/Nclr/Bless/Crse

Ntrl /Wk /Ntrl /Ntrl/Ntrl/Strng/Ntrl/ Ntrl/ Wk/ Drn

Abilities: Eiha, Lunge, Rakunda, Snap

Learns:Taunt, Rebellion, Lucky Punch, Invigorate 1, Evil Smile

Appearance: Two boys shoddily dressed (Huckleberry Finn wearing clothes too big for him Sawyer wearing clothes fine for his size), one carrying a fishing pole(Finn) the other an apple(Sawyer), Both boys take to mischief and will constantly taunt the opponent with childish actions.

Reasoning:Not very many characters have stat debuffing abilities, Ann has Tarunda and Akechi has Debilitate, while Akira/Ren can have whatever the heck he wants. The main goal I wanted this character to have is to lower the opponents defense and then become the main focus on attention. Why he's also mainly curse has to do with his later personas as well.

* * *

 _ **Alright and that's that for this chapter, I kinda wanna try my hand at custom personas and older mechanics from the other games. "IE: three personas for each character." probably only going to do it with Lucina, and maybe the new person. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask please. It at least puts my mind at ease about how people are enjoying this. Lots more ideas in the future. So back to behind the curtain I go.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

_**Alright this is really short for three reasons, one I've been swamped with Igor knows how much stuff to do. Secondly I've been replaying through both Persona 5 and FE Awakening (I hate Lunatic+ with every fiber of my being now) so I can try to keep in line with character personalities (which probably won't happen). And finally I've been teasing some ideas in my mind, along with heavily editing this because I put in certain events that sped this up a little too fast. With ideas I've been thinking about lengthening the time allotted to the characters and making the whole experience another year longer which, yes is absolutely dumb but it ties in with another idea I have, I'm still deciding on it so I won't reveal too much. Anyway please do enjoy.**_

* * *

"Stop lookin at me like that Luce!" Ryuji hid behind Akira "What'd I do?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you and Akira left me to wander the school with no way of conversing with anyone else!" Lucina tried to maneuver herself around Akira as to get to the reason for her ire. Ryuji continued to use Akira as his bodyshield though, in an attempt to save himself he tried to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter anyway because nobody's gonna talk." He gestured around. "We're really sorry, but Lucina it wouldn't have worked if all of us were walking together to search right?"

"Especially since I've got my record leaked…" Akira sighed, moving to sit on a bench.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is so important about this record?" Lucina -efficiently distracted by the segway- sat down by Akira, turning her head to face him.

"With a criminal record it's pretty hard to get a good paying job. It's even harder to find a school that'll take you." Akira told her, a small fire igniting in his eyes. "Which is why I have to be on my best behaviour, this was the only school that would take me after I was handed my probation."

"And if you got kicked out now you'd have no place to go…" Ryuji gave an understanding nod. "Now I get why you suggested we might have to take out the king."

"What king?" All three high schoolers jumped at the fourth voice to join in the conversation.

Damn it all… Akira turned his head to see who it was. To his surprise it was the girl from his classroom, Ann Takamaki.

"It's quite rude to eavesdrop." Lucina admonished.

"There are rumors already, you two threatening other students for dirt on Kamoshida." Ann ignored Lucina entirely, focusing on the two boys in front of her.

Lucina did her best to try and understand what Ann was saying but to no avail. Japanese was just on a different level for her at the moment.

"None of your business." Ryuji scoffed, already turning his back on the girl. "If you knew what he was really like you'd be disgusted."

"Do you know what he does behind your back?" Akira's eyes darted over to Anns, searching for any hint of emotion to be found.

"What he does behind my back…?" Doubt surfaced, Ann's features shifted to a sad understanding.

"Hey whatcha four talkin about?" Another voice surprised all of them, but when the four looked around they saw no one around.

"Where the hell are ya?!" Ryuji growled, searching wildly. "Come on out ya coward!"

"Well I'm not necessarily a coward, it'd just suck to climb down." A hand came down from the top and waved.

"Who are you?" Lucina called out.

"Oh right… um name's James."

"The new transfer?" Akira appeared to gain some interest as he climbed over the fence to get a better look at the top of the pavilion.

"Yeah that's me." And true to his word there he was, a shy smile played upon the transfer students lips as he waved, in his lap was a black cat. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys arguing, what's up?"

"Our apologies." Lucina followed Akira over the small fence. "We didn't mean to bother you."

"Oh no you weren't bothering me." James waved it off. "You did seem to be annoying kitkat here." With his free hand the transfer student was gently scratching the cats neck.

"Alright, we'll try to keep it down." Akira started to gently pulled Lucina back over to Ryuji.

"Wait a sec, I do have a question for you guys though." The transfer flashed his phone in Akira's direction. "I don't remember this app being here earlier today. Did you or the blond guy put it on there?"

"No." Akira answered truthfully. "Maybe you have some sort of virus?"

"That'd suck… oh well sorry for bothering you."

"It's no problem, we should be saying that to you." Akira climbed back over the fence to get back under the pavilion. Ann was nowhere to be seen.

"She left thanks to him." Ryuji pointed up. "So what's the plan now?"

"I think we should try one last time to get a confession of the abuse." Lucina started brainstorming. "If that doesn't work then we might have to resort to Akira's idea, or we go to Kamoshida directly."

"We probably should've led with the latter first." Akira pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache slowly forming in his head.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryuji 'lightly' punched a vending machine. "Damnit all…"

"Calm down Ryuji." Akira placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anger kills rational decisions."

"We'll think this through together." Lucina nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, just give me a sec." Ryuji exhaled. "Thanks guys."

"Let's head to the roof. We can get some privacy there." Akira motioned the two to follow him.

"First we're going to go around one last time and try to get some information." Both boys shivered under Lucina's glare. "Don't think I forgot about what you did earlier."

"But-" Akira started

"Yeah… first we'll do that." Ryuji slapped a hand over Akira's mouth. "Sorry again Luce."

"Better." With a smile Lucina led the two back into the building. Mother'd be so proud.

* * *

"Did you hear all that?" James muttered to the black cat. "Seems I'm not the only person who doesn't like that Kamoshida."

Yes, he had been listening in the whole time. _It was pretty hard not to when one of them just kept yelling… Seriously I can only imagine if this was an anime. I'd probably be sweet dropping so hard…_ With a roll of his eyes James looked back to his phone. Those guys were the ones that I left my gear with though, maybe I can find something out about this app from them?

With a meow and a purr the cat stretched. James kept scratching its neck as he pondered what he had been hearing. If what they're really saying is true there is a teacher abusing students here. I knew this felt all to familiar. Slowly he trailed his fingers down the cats spine. It's be rude to spy on them, but… Gently he put the cat down before inching back towards the window. _My curiosity is hooked and I have to know !_ The cat followed, a small human like smile playing on its lips.

* * *

"There's only one more we can ask." Ryuji sighed. With Lucina accompanying them this time the group had gone back around the school. Quickly they ran right into the same wall the boys had been facing earlier. "God damn it nobody's talking to us!"

"Mishima's the last one." Akira rubbed both his temples. "We have to wait because he had to be taken to the nurses office."

"Alright, so let's try a gentle approach this time." Lucina suggested, smoothing ruffles on her school uniform.

All three proceeded to wait by the front entrance for Mishima to show up. After an hour a bell signaled the end of the rally, that's when the student Lucina assumed to be Mishima started dashing for the front entrance.

Ryuji moved to stand in the way. "Hey hold up."

"S-Sakamoto!" Mishima skidded to a halt. Akira walked over to Ryuji while keeping a watch on the skittish student "A-and you too!?"

"It's alright, we just want to talk to you." Akira did his best smile, Mishima still seemed to be nervous though. _Damn… I might need to work on my charms and people skills._

"You don't mind if we ask you a few questions?" Lucina swooped in to save the situation, gently taking Mishima's hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

Mishima tilted his head but Lucina's gentle touch seemed to be working.

She's kinda pretty… Mishima bit his lip. But if I get caught here then I'll be in even bigger troub-

"Mishima, shouldn't you be at practice?" All four students turned to see Kamoshida leaning against some of the lockers, a smirk across his face.

"I-I-I…" Mishima stuttered, his mind refusing to work. "I'm not feeling very well today sir."

"Are you sure Mishima?" Kamoshida walked toward Mishima and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Mishima's reaction was a subdued flinch as his eyes failed to meet those of the PE teacher. "It'd be a shame for you to lose your position because you couldn't keep up with everyone else."

"Didn't you hear, he said he wasn't feeling well." Ryuji put himself between Kamoshida and Mishima. "How about you buzz off?"

"Careful Sakamoto." Kamoshida gave a good natured grin. "We might need to have another talk on self defense at this rate."

"It's fine sir, I'll be at practice shortly." Mishima finally decided to speak up, possibly for Ryuji's sake.

"Good, see you there." Kamoshida's smile grew wider, he then turned to face Akira. "Ah if it isn't the assaulter, such a shame about your record and all isn't it?"

"I guess." Akira shrugged, not giving Kamoshida a hint of satisfaction. "Might I say you have a brilliant spike sir?"

"Heh." Kamoshida glanced over at Lucina, Ryuji and Akira fumed silently when they realized the pervert was sizing up her body. "And you're miss Lowell correct?

Lucina tilted her head. "What's he saying?" She whispered to Akira.

Akira bit his lip, he whispered back. "The perv's asking if you're Lucina Lowell."

"Oh… yes I'm Lucina Lowell." Giving a small nod Lucina turned away from the others and started walking away.

"Wait." Kamoshida stopped her with a gentle hand. "The girls team has notified me that you've been trying to ask questions. Are you by any chance interested in joining the volleyball team?"

"He's asking now if you want to join the volleyball team." Ryuji muttered, still glaring at Kamoshida with every ounce of spite and malice he could muster.

Lucina didn't face the teacher, she instead glanced towards Mishima to read his face. He was putting on a front, a brave front but a front nonetheless she realized. In his eyes there was only panic and fear.

"I'll have to think about it." She gave a rather fake smile towards Kamoshida before dragging Mishima and Ryuji away.

"She said she'll have to think about it." Akira relayed the information. "Apologies for bothering you sir."

"Oh no it's fine." Kamoshida nodded. "I'm curious as to what you three are up to though." Leaning back against the lockers he continued to glare at Akira, a smirk forming on his face. "Keep up like that and you'll regret it I wager."

"Define regret, because I have none." Was all Akira threw back before walking away.

* * *

"Heh." Kamoshida continued to watch Akira until he was out of sight before laughing to himself. After that it appeared as if he was dressed in a shameless display of a simple red mantle with pink underwear, a crown atop his head. **"Looks as if the snake was right! Let's see the bugs can do more than scurry about!"**

"Do not think yourself invincible." A young man left the shadows. He approached the king with no ounce of respect in his red eyes. "Worms like you are nothing before my might."

 **"So you say snake, but yet who's doing whos bidding here?"** The cognitive version of Kamoshida sneered. ** "Is the surprise ready?"**

"Yes the fool is in place. He'll know where to aim that tome of his when the princess shows herself, after that I'll be released (or so you tell me) and I can raze this world. There won't even be an afterlife after I'm done here."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Akira pressed Mishima for more answers.

"Everyone knows about the abuse… they just choose to ignore that." Mishima covered his face with his hands, tears flowing freely. "The principal… the teachers… even the parents, they cover it up."

"Disgusting." Lucina scowled after her allies translated what Mishima had said to her. "No matter where they turn nobody will help them then?"

"It gets worse, if we try to get the police in on this then it most likely won't work." Akira rubbed his temples. "It'll just get covered up again and we'll be right back to square one with nothing to do."

"Damn it!" Ryuji ran his fingers through his hair. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Let's continue this on the roof." Lucina gathered her belongings, gently she hugged Mishima and in that moment she saw something in her mind's eye.

 _A moon rising above a frozen lake… the darkest evening of the year._

Akira blinked, for a second he simply stared at Mishima before glancing at Lucina as if to say. "You saw that right?"

"Later." Lucina mouthed back before leaving the boys to their own devices.

* * *

 _ **Alright so I had actually a lot more content between Shadow Kamoshida and this unrevealed character which included the unveiling of my spectacular idea with its full name being said at one point. Problem is that it speeds up the inclusion of our clueless new friend. This was something I came to realize was just not a good idea and I should back off on it until later. For those curious, I took out about two thousand words worth of dialogue, action, and adventure. (You have full permission to facepalm if you so wish.) I also cut out the roof scene which will instead be happening whenever I get my brain working again, I'm still writing my other story and with these two I've successfully screwed myself over with writers block. (Even now I believe I'm rambling which means I need to start a new project to give me some time... lord have mercy) Anyway please ask any questions you may have, give some helpful tips and advice or just tell me if you like or dislike my opinions. I'll be posting a poll on one idea I have for this so please do consider giving me your two bits as to not piss off all the people with my future decisions.**_

 _ **The question I'll be asking is: Should we keep separate confidants for Lucina and Akira or do it in a style that includes multiple people in a group thus making the confidants like a spiders web, entangled together through relationships of different people?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Echos

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Ryuji called as he opened the door to the roof.

"We don't have one…" Akira sighed. "We can't do anything to Kamoshida, at this rate we might as well as quit."

"Not necessarily." Lucina took a deep breath. "We could consider Akira's suggestion."

"No." Ryuji shook his head wildly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and a thousand friggin times no! We can't!"

"We hear you Ryuji… we're just running out of options too fast." Akira gripped both of Ryuji's shoulders and looked his friend right in the eyes. "At this rate it might be the only possibility we've got!"

Ryuji remained speechless, he stood there with his eyes wide, unable to speak. Within Akira he felt Arsene rumble with approval. _The boy will learn, he just needs the right push from the both of you. So you can speak?_ Akira felt stupid before even finishing the question, of course the persona could talk, it had done so within the castle. The last thing he had expected was Arsene to actually converse with him in the real world. _I can converse with you even in the real world yes. The reason being I am you, and you are me. We've made a pact together and it was about time we took a stand. I can't just go behind Ryuji's back though, I owe him more than that._

"Akira." Said boy blinked in realization that Lucina had been trying to get his attention. "Didn't you hear me?"

"N-no sorry, I was deep in thought." Even as he said it a bitter feeling stung in his mouth. How could he say that he was talking to a figment of his imagination?

Lucina shook her head with a sigh. "I said that maybe we should meet up with Morgana. He knows more of that world than we do."

"That's true…" Akira nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe we've got it all wrong and there's a way we can do this without harming anyone."

"Yeah but where would the furball be?!" Ryuji finally shook himself out of his stupor. "We left him back in the cognitive world."

"I… kinda brought him with us." Lucina awkwardly chuckled.

"Then where is he?" Akira looked around.

"That… I don't know."

"What?!"

* * *

"Morgana might try to contact me." Lucina shouldered her bag. "I'll send you both a message if that happens."

"Alright… man what a drag." Ryuji sighed. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you." Akira waved before looking back over to Lucina. "Alright… let's talk about what we both saw."

"A moon over a lake." Lucina nodded "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's Igor's way of telling us which people are currently outcasts of society?"

"If it is then that makes all of this a little too easy…"

"How so?"

"Well, if we know who we need to bond with then that means we just focus on them. If we're not careful we'll miss someone."

"Hmm, I see it more as a marker of a kind." Akira pushed up his glasses, a small smile playing on his lips. "They give us a location but don't tell us the route. We can do this any way we desire as long as it gets done."

Maybe I should tell Lucina about the other one I saw… Akira watched Lucina consider what he'd said. And how he now has the app as well.

"Alright, I can understand where you're coming from." Eventually the blue haired princess nodded. "What about the other one? The fox under the tree?"

"You saw that one as well?" Akira raised an eyebrow. " That one was thanks to the new student."

"The one with the cards?"

"Yeah, he also has the app."

"...How?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if Igor was taking a larger hold of the situation than we thought."

Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I usually wouldn't say this but I don't like that man…"

"Understandable."

"Why bring another into this so soon?"

"Maybe he doesn't trust us as much as we initially thought?" With a shrug Akira picked up his bag. "We're going to be left behind if we're late. Let's get going."

"Alright."

Akira took in Lucina's expression. The princess was understandably concerned for the transfer student. He was given little choice in the matter here, but Akira was more concerned by what this meant for their plan. If Lucina with her almost non-existent knowledge of electronics could be able to operate the app, then it stood to reason that with enough messing around the transfer student could in fact get himself stuck within the cognitive world of Kamoshida. It was terrifying enough for three people (-and one cat… person… thing? Akira would have to clarify with Morgana later…-) together with personas and weapons but if the solitary person had no way to protect themself then the castle would undoubtedly eat them alive.

"It'll be alright." Akira choose to voice the opposite of his opinion for the moment. "We can talk to him tomorrow, for now we need to focus on the task at hand."

"We do… but the problem won't just go away either."Lucina clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Tch… what would Robin do?"

"Who's Robin?" Akiri deftly pulled Lucina through the crowds in the subway. "He your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my father's closest friend and tactician of his army."

"He's gotta be pretty good then, must suck just waiting on the sidelines though."

"Oh no he partakes in combat just like the rest of us"

Akira stopped in his tracks and turned back to stare at his companion. "You serious?"

With a nod it was Lucina's turn to pull Akira into the subway quickly taking a seat beside him. "To put it bluntly both he and my father can be blockheads."

"Oh?"

"There are times I know the two are trying to give others in the army a heart attack, the latest stunt proved to be the last straw for one of our knights so now my father can't even get into the baths without Frederick standing by him."

"Sounds like they're real good friends then."

"In some worlds they're more than friends…" The doors shut and the subway began to move… but where were the people?! Akira could feel his breathing catch slightly as a new voice joined in the conversation. "But then again that's an echo of a possibility."

Lucina reached for her bag only to find it missing. Both stood up with their backs to one another and looked around, Akira eventually spotting a man in rather simple clothing- a black dress shirt, red tie tucked into the shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt, and black dress shoes on his feet- standing at the end of the room, in his left hand was Lucina's bag while he used his right to keep a burnt mask from falling off his face.

"Heh… sit down Blue hair, you too Topdeck. I have no plans of harming you two yet, instead I came for a friendly chat." The man smiled at the two, his lips twisted into a cruel grin as he slowly pulled out Falchion. "Naga's tooth, what a wondrous weapon that has no worth in this story."

"Drop it!" Lucina started moving to retrieve her blade but stopped short when she found the tip pressed against her throat. Akira's eyes widened, the movement had been too fast for the eye to see. This was no ordinary human.

"I thought I made myself clear Blue hair… sit… down. I have no qualms ending the story now if you continue this disrespectful behaviour. Didn't daddy teach you to respect your elders before he died hmmm?" Releasing a hoarse laugh he slowly took a step forward making Lucina take a step back.

"What do you really want?" Akira raised his hands to show the masked man no reason to fear him as he took a step forward to stand by Lucina who was struggling to keep her anger in check, her hands were clenched into fists the skin on the tips of her knuckles white.

"Simply put, I'm here to talk. Everything's changed from how it was before so naturally Srishti sends me to have to sleuth up the answers. He could've sent Wrench, one of the kittens, or even my creation but nope he sent me." Proudly he stabbed his thumb towards his chest, his grin somehow becoming even wider. "What do I find though but two individuals from two seperate worlds hangin out all buddy buddy!"

"How do you know about my world?" Lucina growled barely managing to keep herself in check at the way this man had disgraced not only herself but her father.

"How do I know how you traveled through time, met your father, wept in his arms like a newborn babby, and then came to this world on the premise of it all being a training session? You wish to know that?" The sword was away from Lucina's throat now instead it was at the mercy of the hand motioning the man was making, with a twirl of his hands he managed to slice one of the poles clean in two. "It's simple really. I saw the original then I watched the remake. Now enough of your questions you two are on my time right now."

Akira felt a shiver run up his back, who was this guy? Every fiber of his being felt like this encounter was just wrong, something precious violated just by his very presence. Meanwhile Lucina was frozen in a different sort of fear. Only those of the exalted bloodline could use the sword right? What was it she had told Inigo… the blade had been steeped in the exalts bloodline but even then very few had the potential to wield it? Could this man be of the exalted bloodline?

"I know what you're thinking Blue hair but no, I'm not part of your family tree. The fang even now is trying to resist me don't you see?" Indeed the hand holding the weapon was faintly trembling.*1 "My power enables me to bring out the potential of any weapon, if it has a conscience such as the fang exhibits then I can temporarily override it in favor of mine own will. Heheheheh! This might be one of my favorite echoes so far!"

Akira moved a step closer. "So you're here to kill us?" A ripple in the environment caught his attention, looking down he could see the clothing he had worn back in Kamoshida's palace.

"Ah we're already at our destination!" Akira flinched as the masked man flicked him in the face. "And no you idiot, I'm not here to kill you… yet!" Laughing he casually dropped the sword onto one of the seats as he then proceeded to dig around in Lucina's bag yet again. "No, I'm here to mix up the formula so to say, the onlookers have been waiting quite a while might I add!*2"

"O-onlookers, what are you talking about?" Akira glanced at their surroundings.

"Stay on topic!" Drawing a ruler from the bag the masked man proceeded to smack Akira's shins with it. "You two are stuck in an echo, this path will play on the re-pe-pe-peat until you break the echo with a new one!"

"You're not making any sense!" Lucina reached to retrieve her sword only to recoil as the rule targeted her next.

"No! You just aren't listening. This we're all in is an echo, it goes on with an echo, echo, echo, echo. Slowly getting softer and softer until a new uproar starts then that will echo, echo, echo, echo until another and another and another and another and another." Both Lucina and Akira watched as the man dissolved into fits of giggling laughter, doubling over he started to repeat the phrase over and over.

 _A broken man surely.._ Arsene rumbled within Akira. _His power is not to be questioned though, have you noticed his eyes?_ Akira strained to see what his persona was talking about. After a bit the man was done with his laughing and looked straight up to Akira.

"You need something Akira Kurusu?" His pitch black eyes locked onto Akira's, the small white pupils in the middle flickering as if they were static. "Maybe you've realized the demon you're in front of hmmm?!" Before Akira could react the man's face was pressed close to his own. "One last thing before I let you both go… this story is taking a rather grim turn. Demons you wouldn't have run into before will show up in droves, hordes will block your way, magic will have properties they didn't have before. People who shouldn't even exist will suddenly force themselves in, another histories greatest will be portrayed in a light neither of you wouldn't expect... The changes are infinite in possibility." Akira visibly cringed at the smell, it reeked of death and decay.

"Enough!" Lucina pointed falchion towards the mans chest. "Unhand him now!"

"Heheheheh…." The smile that hadn't dropped throughout the whole encounter grew even larger. "HAHAHAHA! OH YOU'VE GOT SPIRIT! I might just have some fun with this after all!"

"You think this a game?"

"It's all a game Ylissean princess! We're all just pieces to be moved around on the screen to give a sense of accomplishment towards the player!" He moved away from Akira, running his right hand through his hair as black liquid started leaking from his eyes, doubling over with another fit of giggling he pounded his free hand against one of his legs.

He's laughing so hard he's crying… Lucina recoiled visibly in disgust. Is he even human to begin with?

"Oh calling my humor into question? Don't worry it's very cut and dry!" He was gazing out of the corner of his eye now. "Maybe if I trade you my arm you could give me the last leg!"

The train was starting to slow to a stop now, the masked man's grin finally wavered a little for the first time.

"Damn, I wasted all of your time. No matter, a warning if you wish to continue down this path. In the castle waits a dark mage who cannot be killed but with a certain kind of magic. Blue hair will know who I'm talking about eventually, before you go to the rescue though, take a side path that will lead you to a deck of cards. One of you will know how to use them, hopefully you won't have to deal with it the same way as with a mirage! ***3** "

"Cards, what kind of cards are you talking about?" Lucina's eyes widened with realization.

"You'll see!" The room was slowly coming back into focus, people suddenly appearing as they were leaving the subway car. "We'll be chatting again all too soon, you might even see the others what with the dragon gate being open an all."

"Dragon gate? What are you-" Akira tried to call out but by then it was too late. The masked man was gone and people were staring at the two high schoolers who were standing there with baffled looks across their faces.

* * *

"I don't think he followed us…" Akira swiveled his head around to check their backs as they rushed down the way to Leblanc. "Who was he?"

"I don't know." Lucina's left hand kept a grip on the handle of Falchion still hidden inside her bag. "Is your phone working yet?"

Earlier the two had tried to contact Ryuji but both phones seemed to be unresponsive with only a black on white profile image of a tophat with two small ovals seemingly connected to it being displayed on the screen.

"I think so yeah. I'm going to call Ryuji."

"Good idea… how are you feeling?"

"I'm not entirely sure Lucina… that whole encounter just felt wrong." Akira's hands were trembling as he opened the chat room. "Not just because he was obviously insane. No that's not the reason."

"What's the reason then?" The two stopped out front of Leblanc, Lucina turning to face Akira.

"So far it feels as if things have been slowly ramping up haven't they? Like before things were at a zero and we're slowly reaching one. That guy showing up was as if someone ramped the switch all the way to an eleven out of ten."

Lucina kept watching Akira as he slowly typed into his phone. Should she say something? What could she say that would push the unease in the air to the side for the moment?

"Thank god… Ryuji's online." The relief in Akira's voice seemed immeasurable.

 **RyuJinguBang: Took you guys long enough. I've been waiting forever for you guys to friggin get on.**

 **AkiraDrift: We were a little busy dealing with a psychopath.**

 **RyuJinguBang is typing…**

 **AkiraDrift: Ryuji we're fine, just a little shaken up is all.**

 **RyuJinguBang: I should've been there…**

 **AkiraDrift: I kinda wish you had been.**

 **RyuJinguBang: I'm coming over there, gimme a sec.**

 **LucySteel: Be careful, no telling what could happen now.**

"You both seem to be a little under the weather there hmm?" Lucina recognized who the voice belonged too and swiftly turned around to face the black cat looking down on them from the roof of the bathhouse. "By perchance were you searching for me dear princess?"

* * *

"Well you've got them rather paranoid now." Two men were standing ontop of Leblanc's roof, watching as two High schoolers quickly walked down the alley. The one speaking adjusted his stetson, glancing at the man in a mask fiercely grinning next to him he continued. "Why didn't you wait like Srishti asked?"

"Wrench, Wrench, Wrench, Wrench my old buddy old pal! I'm a fierce believer in opportunity!" With each repeat the masked man clapped his hand against his cohort's shoulder. "We could fix this now or allow something new to bloom! While I know we're technically peaking at the contents of the next chapter and spoiling it for the readers, this time it twas a necessity. I doubt they'd have lived against Imhullu given how weak they are right now. The princess has yet to unlock the saint within herself and this new boy… he has a connection that we can use for some fun."

"Manmask no, it's bad enough we're here." Wrench turned his back on his ally, withdrawing a small flask he began drinking. "I still say we should fix this damn mess and be done with it. The hand is already planning an invitation for Akira Kurusu so they'll be able to meet later."

"I agree to disagree. C'mon Wrenchy, think about it. Personas! I bet I'd get Jack!*4"

"Which one there's like five."

"You know which one."

"I suppose so… alright what about the dragon's gate?"

"What about it?"

"It's wide open you idiot! Someone completely unrelated to this incident could pop in for a drink!"

"Hmmm, are you thinking about Dagda?*5"

"He's only a drop in the pond compared to whatever could show up."

"Garon would be interesting… though there aren't any cards for the people in that world quite yet."

"Don't even get me started on those cards Manmask. That old man only thinks with his second head."

"Heheheheh! A man's got their needs Wrench, he won't ever get what he's lookin for though!"

"And what would that be?"

"A chance to lose his purity before he dies!" Manmask fell to his knees in laughter. "Too bad Aversa didn't cut them off! He would've at least been given a reason to stop trying!"

Against his better nature Wrench felt a small smirk pass by his lips. Neither of them were good people, the only reason they were here in the first place was because neither wanted to be damned to hell for disobeying the boss. For now they'd watch, but the first moment something seemed to be going wrong Wrench knew he would have to end the fun and games.

"Why don't we make a little wager then?" Wrench took one last swig from his flask before putting it away. "If I win you owe me Dionysus wine. If you win I'll let you meet up with those two again."

"Oh? I'm all ears…" Manmask glanced towards his ally. "One twist though, if I win, you have to go talk to them. Now tell me what this bet is."

* * *

 _ ***1 The reason behind the trembling has to do with keeping the weapon sharp. He's basically manually overriding the block built into Falchion.**_

 _ ***2 Is he calling me out?**_

 _ ***3 If you get the reference I'll be happy. Fun game but the story... I'll stop here.**_

 _ ***4 "Jack the Ripper, could be anyone or anything... except maybe that can opener...": Manmask**_

 _ ***5 Given that the Dragon's gate can connect FE Fates to Awakening or Awakening to any other FE game, then it just stands to show that Shin Megami Tensei isn't gonna back down either hmmm? Also Dagda is considered the god of knowledge in Irish legend. He's actually a very kind god all things considered but as anyone who's played Apocalypse knows. This game twists him around a bit.**_

 _ **I really debated hard on allowing these two to show their faces. Their original characters of mine that actually were created way before I adopted this story and they along with the group they're a part of hunt and kill immortals.**_

 _ **And that's the next chapter, one of which I spent way to long on a debate with in myself. While working on this I'm still stuck on Lunatic+ in Awakening and about to try a prisoner emblem for fates. Replaying the same week over and over again in Persona and learning about other sorts of franchises I might wanna wright about even if I have little to no knowledge in them. Friend of mine said I should try Touhou (whatever that is... and I regret putting this in... to lazy to take it out tho :3)**_

 _ **So yes I tried to put up a poll, emphasis on TRIED. It didn't work though so I'll just put it plainly. One would you guys like to see these two (Johnathan Mask and Henry "Wrench") more often or just keep them as few of times as possible? [Spoiler: A few of them are actually Personas in the making so... ya... sorry?] For this vote I'm going to be putting in a transformation unit from fates, you can either tell me you wish for the Kitsune, or the Wolfseggner. Or you could pull a Corrin and request on from earlier on in the series like Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn. I have no qualms though I will tell you right now I pity the beast units in those games... Reason why is because of the timer.**_

 _ **Anyway that should do it. I've given a really good hint as to who that dark mage waiting for them is and if you have any Fire Emblem knowledge on this guy then you know what the only way to kill him is. Thank you for reading this rather small chapter, I'll be pushing harder next time.**_

 _ **And back to doing nothing for the next four months!~ (I kid! I swear!)**_


End file.
